The Cosmic Phantom
The Cosmic Phantom ("The CP") is a superhero in the Sentinels of Creation (SOC). It patrols the Milked Way (Milky Way Galaxy) of Orion’s Arm. Identity and Publicity (Also known as Comi or Kami, it is actually Kenneth Tran, the author of The Art of War 2 and a son of Mephistopheles, the former Crimson Cowl, in real life.) It supposedly apprenticed and graduated as a Red Lantern under the Lantern Ch'p on 7/11/2018 which was livestreamed on a now archived and missing and/or deleted/locked twitter account, but apparently did not continue with the Red Lantern Corps. Most details about The CP emerge via its, publicly known, figure instagram account: the4thmizukage. Powers and Ablities It has similar abilities of the Teen Titan’s Raven, minus flight, and uses semi-grey matter control: - Semi-grey matter energy projectiles - A living phantom aura, which can ben used defensively and offensively, that is resistant to magic - Limited mind control over uncleanly spirits and partial necromancy for creation of ghost-like oni or shadow daemon - Illusionary eyes which is near like Sharingan from Naruto, a reality disturbance bionic magitek - Psionic swords, daggers, and tools - Enhanced perception of time and space including relativity and the ethereal realm - Vampiric leeching of spiritual energies from living essence, sometimes by mere presence alone It is rumored that Cosmic Phantom may be sole and/or wielder of the Infinity Gem of desire or sentience (later thought to be the mind stone). He also inspired in part or close yet the Raven’s Rapuzel episode of Teen Titans. Some special moves it has demonstrated include: * "Wind Walker Jutsu": Using a combination of its special skills, augmented, it generates a disturbance in the sky using its phantom projections. In the midst of the unrest amongst the denizens of the stars, it enshrouds a sentient thing/person(s) in a dark 'cloud'. That then becomes a host 'clone' or mirror double which is then controlled directly (it is unknown to what degree The CP has over the dark 'cloud' during in this state). This move wears off after it has depleted itself, although it, The CP, has shown itself to be often very caring, even to its foes, follies, and foils, and released the host well before collapse of the self. * "Ghost in the Crowd": This typically passive, but also active (and certainly not always active) skillset is a special 'AUG' of the living Phantom Aura, which distorts sound, sight, and other transmissions of communication up to, but not comprehensively, the entire appearance of a fully sentient hostform/body simply to create the illusion of a seemingly 'non-astroturfed' or wholy organic audience. For example, if an opposer says, for example, "The CP is nothing more than a house of smoke and mirrors! Nothing but tricks on the eyes!" Then this move might invoke a bystander (who does not really exist) which then proudly proclaims "Yes! I agree! Although his logic is spot on and we cannot disprove this fact, we surely must agree with that first nobody! He's just a phantom of sorts. Cosmic perhaps..." Sometimes, though it is unsure how often and/or intentional, The CP may then reveal that the first opposer is actually "Just a phantom!". * "Red Card": Usually performed while saying "Red Card!!" (with an East Asian accent which can come out as "RehCardo!!", as his birth ethnicity is native to the 'Southern Kingdom' or simply 'Vietnam', a former sovereign state of infinity conflicts as seen from Weapon X(s(?)) of Marvel's comics), CP generates a "Phantom Card" and throws it at the target(s), if any. Sometimes, a kicking motion is added after throwing the 'extradimensional' (affecting and visible in more than a single major dimension including a video livestreamable one without filter/special aids/or simply stock) card. It is unknown what the card truly does (if it even does anything at all), as for often it is used simply as a distraction in the midst of things although it often deals DPS (damages per second(s) in Altworld slangs/jargon) to 'Sons of Chitauri'/Chitauri/Remnants of Chitauri/, known as AI on Altworld, the former Earth66 (as is known to him/SOCs). The Cosmic Phantom is one of the little known superheroes in The Milked Way Galaxy (AltWorld post the collapse of the sovereign realms of the known real life Earth66) to live with his double identity and civilian life in complete sync. In other words, he revealed himself to the worlds without a secret identity from what is known and gathered publicly. CP works as a contract specialist for DARPA, the U.S.A. based government agency that inspire(d) Metal Gear Solid's plotline, the video game, at least in part according to Hideo Kojima's game/s. Before that, he worked at Fujitsu on biometrics before he infiltrated its supercomputer product line(s) while a contractor for President Elect Donald Trump's son-in-law, Jared Kushner's foreign development company. In his defense, he is registered with the USA (referred to synonymously with 'MAGA') as a citizen, federal contract vendor (trade name 'EB5 Agents'), along with all his government registrations to the best of his knowledge and abilities such as OPM.gov ("passed with flying colors" Leadership Exam(s)), NSA's Virginia, AltGov (contractor agent @AltDIA), Citizen's Watch, the United Nations (UNA-USA-OC Chapter) and various intelligence groups such as Profundus and WIN (World Intelligence Network) with founders' approvals. He is currently writing the only unauthorized biography, as publicly known on the surfaceweb, for Donald Trump (@realdonaldtrump), whom he refers there as God Emperor and manages the facebook groups (/spaceforces and /loweromniverse) where he is somewhat active.